Siempre hay consecuencias
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: ArgentinaxUruguay. PWP (lemon). Sabía lo que estaba por suceder y era toda su culpa por creer que podía provocar a Martín sin consecuencias. Siempre había consecuencias con él. Y en el fondo, era lo que buscaba.


Sebastián respiró profundamente y tragó el nudo de calor que sentía en la garganta. Sabía lo que estaba por suceder y era toda su culpa por creer que podía provocar a Martín sin consecuencias. Siempre había consecuencias con él. Y en el fondo, era lo que buscaba.

Sintió las manos posesivas en sus caderas, empujándolo contra la cama. Se encendió de solo pensar en lo que estaban por hacer. Martín buscó su boca pero Sebastián corrió la cara. Vio su reacción, el ceño fruncido que rara vez había visto, los labios apretarse con frustración, la confusión. Martín era tan básico en estas situaciones.

Aunque quiso reprimirse, su mano se soltó y le recorrió la espalda de abajo para arriba, para volver con el índice y el medio caminando hasta encontrarse con el jean. Al terminar la acción, observó de reojo a su primo. Él no había cambiado de expresión.

Sorpresivamente, lo tomó del rostro y lo besó. Sebastián sabía que era la única persona que podía molestar a Martín quedando impune. Porque siempre había tenido un trato especial con Sebastián, y cualquier broma que le hiciera estaba perdonada. Y a veces tenía ganas de aprovecharse de eso. De molestarlo y provocarlo sutilmente, para ver hasta donde llegaba su paciencia.

Sexualmente, no había mucha paciencia de parte de Martín. Y hoy la había colmado. Y siempre había consecuencias con él.

El beso fue intenso, cargado de ansiedad y viejo anhelo, sentimientos a desempolvar y juventud por desperdiciar. Se perdió en él, hechizado por el suave contacto del cabello rubio bajo sus dedos, del roce de su cuerpo, de sus labios, de sus labios, de sus labios...

Se separó, suspirando en silencio, relajándose para no perder el control de sí mismo. Pero a Martín no le interesaba ni relajarse ni mantener el control. Martín no se separo ni se contuvo; le besó el cuello, acariciando sin tapujos, y a diferencia de él, no se detuvo en el pantalón. Sintió unos dedos deslizarse por su entrepierna, por encima de la ropa. No tenía idea de por qué sus piernas estaban abiertas, ni por qué no las cerró, o por qué _no quería_ cerrarlas. Quería y deseaba que Martín siguiera, que fuera más allá del límite impuesto de sus coqueteos y provocaciones. Y una vez más, quería que le hiciera el amor, quería tener sexo, que lo cogiera como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cerró la boca y se acomodó los anteojos con manos temblorosas, no firmes como las del argentino contra su dios mío acababa de morderle el cuello. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Sabía todas sus debilidades y las estaba usando todas juntas, eso es hacer trampa.

Sebastián apretó los párpados, sintiendo la cara caliente tanto de vergüenza como de pura calentura, porque Martín estaba tocando su cuerpo sin darle un respiro y pensó que eso no era justo.

Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y por un momento intentó inútilmente quitarse las zapatillas con los pies, con el solo objetivo de quedar sin ropa cuanto antes, pero se rindió al no poder concentrarse. La sangre del cerebro había huido hacia sus partes bajas hace mucho tiempo. Terminó por cruzar tobillo con tobillo, apretando al otro contra él.

Martín lanzó un bufido e intentó hacer espacio entre los dos cuerpos. En cuanto percibió que intentaba desabrochar el botón de su pantalón, le facilitó dicho espacio, aguardando con desesperantes ganas.

No recordaba hace cuánto no disfrutaba tanto de una simple masturbación. Se mordió el labio, su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente y no podía mirar otra cosa que no fuera el techo. Mirar a Martín sería muy incómodo para él. Pero podía visualizarlo, imaginarlo con la vista clavada en su erección, concentrado e inquieto, esperando el momento indicado para dar rienda suelta a su salvaje pasión. Esa salvaje pasión era su parte favorita.

Casi que podía tocar ese momento que tanto esperaba. Cerca del borde, cerca de un orgasmo, con los puños apretando la frazada, aferrándose a algo suave para prolongar aunque sea un poco más, ese instante exquisito.

Martín alejó sus manos de él. Se estremeció, ansioso de acabar, pero convenciéndose de que era mejor alargarlo.

Pero algo andaba mal. Se sentó rápidamente y Martín le sonreía.

― No vas a salir ganando siempre.

Sebastián no lo entendió hasta que Martín se levantó y salió de la habitación. Se levantó y le gritó desde el umbral de la puerta.

― Martín, ¡Martín! No seas forro, ¡MARTÍN!

Pero Martín no le contestó. Y era toda su culpa por creer que podía provocar a Martín sin consecuencias, y tarde o temprano se la tenía que devolver, dejándolo con unas ganas terribles de tener sexo con él.

* * *

Nada, promoviendo esta pareja. Se necesita más ArgUru.


End file.
